Off-Screen
by Change Your Story
Summary: Everything the movie didn t show. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Someone let me acess to the english dub and, after seeing the movie five times in a mother-fucking row, I´ve decided to write down everything the ending of the movie didn´t show.**

 **This is pretty much canon but only if you want it to be. So, enjoy and SPOILERS!**

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent." Chief Bogo glared at the tiny sheep as his comrades put handcuffs on her. "Anything you say can, will and already has been used against you."

He reached down to the exhibit and the bunny and fox still holding each other inside of him. One of them couldn't walk on her own and yet the buffalo could see that they would still hug regardless. He took something out of his pocket, the badge she'd given back to him less than a week ago. Bogo stretched and handed it back.

"Here, whatever happens and whatever your decision is I want you to have it."

Judy took it on her paw and smiled. "Thanks, chief. I'll think about it, I assure you."

"So there IS a soul and a heart in there, you've been holding out on us." Nick laughed and the rabbit beside him rolled her eyes fondly.

Chief Bogo petended not to have heard the joke and instead turned to an elephant behind him. "Hey, would you help them get to the hospital?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Everyone else, come with me, we've got a long period of time ahead of us."

* * *

"There you go, miss Hopps." The doctor, a middle-aged lioness, smiled as she put the finishing touches on Judy's casts. "Take your pills and I'll be seeing you again in a few weeks."

"Thank you so much doctor." Judy managed to say before they heard a knocking on the door. "Yes, come in."

Nick came in, pulling a wheelchair with him as he approached his friend. "Yeah, good job, doc, I think I'll take it from here."

Judy found herself smiling back despite the aching pain in the lower half of her body. "Try not to make it worse, nurse Lovejoy." Was the only come-back she could think of as she sat down on the chair and the fox started pulling her out of the room.

"Have a good night, doctor."

"Thanks. You too. Take care."

As Nick took her outside and got out of the building, Judy felt better already just having him with her.

"You're enjoying this, are you not?"

"Do I enjoy carrying you around with you having literally no say in the matter? Yes, yes I do."

She snorted. "Just take me home to my aparment, smart-tail." Judy smile showed her teeth but then moved to more serious thoughts. "Hey, what's gonna happen now?"

He shrugged. "Everyone's gonna go total nutcase for a while. Then, when everything dies down I guess it's just gonna be like it was before. I dunno" His smirk turned into more of a friendly smile. "You guys have phones in the carrot farm? Cause I'm seriously considering giving you my number."

She looked down, put her hand inside her pocket and let it out holding her old badge... And something else. "Actually, I'm going back to the ZPD. But only under one condition."

"Oh, so you're playing with Chief Bufalo Butt because you know he needs you in there, Nice. What is it?"

"I'm going back. But only if my partner comes with me." She looked at the sheet of paper in her hands and gave it to him. He stopped walking and Judy swore she thought his smile couldn't get bigger.

"The offer of a lifetime. Yeah, sure, I'm coming!" Nick hugged her and she hugged back. "Not that I think they'll be willing to hire me, tho."

They kept the hug going for a while. Nick couldn't believe what was going on.

"Here it is." Judy said, pointing at an apartment complex, albeit a very poorly kept one. "I'm on the first floor."

When they got to her door and she got the key out, he noticed on the corner of his eye. "Don't tell me that's seriously a carrot with a happy face on your key chain."

"Um. Maybe?"

"Sometimes, you people just make it too easy for me."

Once the door was opened and Nick pulled in,the place was a complete shock.

"As you can tell, I was not expecting guests. Sorry."

"This place doesn't even have a bathroom! You seriously live here?!"

She shrugged as she struggled to sit down on the bed. "It's only temporary, until I can pay for an actual house." Nick opened his mouth to talk but closed it after a few seconds. "What?"

"Nothing, I was gonna invite you over but then I remembered I live on a friggin van."

Judy laughed. They both needed a major improvement in their lives. Cue, each other.

The fox got the carrot pen from his pocket and pressed the "Record" button. "One five, six nine, five zero, forty four, sixty-three." He pressed the button again and gave it to her. "Bye now."

But, before he could get to the door, she humped on one foot to him and hugged him again. "Thanks." Nick hugged back but then a third voice cut in.

 _"AAW! So cute!"_

They turned to the wall where the voice´d come from. A fourth voice was heard, shouting even louder. _"She´s a bunny! Could you be ANY more offensive?!"_

 _"SHUT UP! Cute is a compliment!"_

 _"YOU SHUT UP!"_

 _"YOU SHUT UP!"_

 _"YOU SHUT UP!"_

 _"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"_

"YOU _BOTH_ SHUT UP!" Judy shouted, letting go of the hug and leaning on the wall instead.

"And the walls are jelly. This place is depressing, I´m gonna go."

"It's the nights that are the hardest." The rabbit joked. "Take care."

"You too."

And NOW he was gone. She kept walking with her hand on the wall to the table, her eyes slowly started to water. She took the pills the doctor gave to her and wrote down Nick´s number in the first paper she found and then, finally, she cried out.

Judy dropped on the bed, exhausted fisically and emotionally, all the baggage from the past few weeks finally letting out. She laughed and cried loudly, she heard her neighboors telling her to shut up but she could not care less; she was just finally cutting a break and couldn´t stop until sleep took her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're ready?" Judy's back was leaning against the crappy van that Nick called "Home". It wasn't really that bad actually, kiind of cozy once you got used to it like her friend had. But it WAS still a van.

"Not really but..." As if on cue, Nick opened the door with luggage on both hands. "Anything for you, Carrot Stick."

"It's not hard, you're strong, you can handle it."

"Aja" He extended his arms, as if he was picturing something. "Here lies Nicholas P. Wilde 1987-2016. He was strong."

"Both inside and out." They hugged for a small little second and then let go.

"Which reminds me, how's the leg?"

"I have, like,no sensation" She kicked the ground with said leg as if to emphasize. "It's actually kinda funny."

"Liar." Without a warning, he punched her in the leg and, like she said, Judy felt nothing; but Nick did. "Auch!"

"See? Strong. You'll rule the academy... And even if you don't, you're doing it for her." She joked, both of them knew that by saying "her" she meant Judy herself.

"Haha, I'll see you in a few months then, my muze."

* * *

Once Judy was done with her speech, the students climbed up the stage to each receive their badges. He remembered something about her wanting to "save the best for last" so he came last, his last name WAS a W anyways so... Yeah.

She leaned forward and she put the badge on him exremely carefully. She put it on and she looked at him in the eye as she saluted. Nick rose his hand and saluted back. Then, he felt something on his stomach. A twinge he hadn´t felt in years.

 _NO._ He thought as he started to bite his own lip. _Come on, Nick, don´t do this. YOU ARE NOT..._

The people clapped. His classmates, his friends, the mayor and a few people from the media were there. Looking right at him. He couldn´t do this, not right now.

 _OKAY, we´re taking the pictures for the newspaper now and YOU ARE NOT crying on public. Come on. STOP IT!_

"Oh my goodness, Nick, you´re crying?" He heard Judy whispering through her teeth, almost as if she was afraid to move. The cameras seemed to have the exact same effect on both of them.

"No I´m not."

"You totally are."

"Blueberry stain in my eye."

"Right, and back at the bridge I´m guessing I had blueberry stains too." She smirked, there was no point on even trying; she read him like an open book. So he turned the page over and let all the tears free.

"DAMN IT, RABBIT!" He shouted angrily before hugging her.

The crowd went _"AAW"._ Every single one of them. _There it is._ He thought. _Bye, bye, reputation._ But, honestly? He couldn´t have cared less.

"Your welcome." She laughed. "You foxes, so emotional."

* * *

As they climbed down the stairs, Nick was almost crushed as a female fox ran towards him and hugged him.

"NICHOLAS! MY BABY! I´m so proud of you!"

He started crying even harder as he hugged back. "I can´t believe you´re saying that."

He heard Judy giggling behind them and he rolled his eyes, groaning. "AHEM, Thanks, ma. Love ya too."

"Aw!" The bunny put a hand on her heart. "Hey, Nick, I don´t think you´ve introduced us yet!"

"You monster." He mumbled as he pulled away from the hug and pointed at her. "Hey, ma, this is..."

"OFFICER HOPPS?!"

"The one and only, baby." Nick said as he mentally kicked himself several times.

"Nice to meet you, mrs. Wilde." The bunny smiled, stretching to shake her hand.

"Marianne, please." The elder fox said as she shook it. "From what Nicholas told me you´re a part of the family already."

"Oh, am I? Am I really?" She smirked, looking right at him. He refused to face her though. He growled.

"OKAY, MA! I think YOU should go HOME now" He hissed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I´ll call you later, I promise."

"See you later, baby! Thank you SO much, officer Hopps."

"Please, call me Carrots." She laughed. Once Marianne was gone, Judy started laughing even harder. "And people think I´M adorable."

"SHUSH."

"See you tomorrow on your first day, partner?"

"Let´s hope they don´t come to their senses and fire me right away." They started going their separate ways as he shouted. "Ba-bye, officer Troot Toot!"

"Ba-bye, papa Paw-psicle."


End file.
